<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Инопланетяне в Икебукуро by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973824">Инопланетяне в Икебукуро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Изая Орихара и Лекс Лютер налаживают деловые связи, в Икебукуро приезжают Супермэн и его кузина, и, конечно же, без массовых разрушений это не закончится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orihara Izaya &amp; Lex Luthor</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Инопланетяне в Икебукуро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевычитанный фик из моего 2011-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.<br/>На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/435578</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Изая Орихара привычно улыбался собеседнику, мысленно похвалив себя. Насколько же велика слава информатора, если он привлек внимание одного из богатейших преступников на Земле? Конечно, это не было случайностью. Изая лишь подтолкнул в нужную сторону — и дело пошло само. И вот Лекс Лютор уже сидит в кресле напротив, перебирая страницы.<br/>
— Это всё, я так полагаю? — произнёс он, складывая листы бумаги обратно в папку и убирая поглубже в дипломат.<br/>
— Всё, что Вы просили, — подтвердил Изая, небрежным движением закинув ногу на ногу. — Не желаете отметить сделку партией в шахматы?<br/>
— Почему бы и нет? — Бросив мимолетный взгляд на часы, Лекс согласно кивнул.<br/>
Изая улыбнулся ещё шире и достал доску для игр.</p><p>В Икебукуро было самое оживленное время: день подходил к концу, школьники гуляли после учебы, служащие — после работы, а бездельники гуляли всегда. Рюгаминэ Микадо себя бездельником не считал, так как учился в школе, поэтому спокойно прогуливался, когда над ним нависла грозная тень.<br/>
— Не объясните ли, как найти Орихару Изаю? — поинтересовалась у юноши светловолосая девушка лет шестнадцати, мило улыбаясь.<br/>
— М-м-м? — невнятно выдавил из себя смесь звуков Микадо, глядя на мужчину позади незнакомки.<br/>
Тот выглядел довольно внушительно: высокий, метра под два ростом, мускулистый настолько, что строгий офисный костюм казалось вот-вот треснет под таким давлением. Внимательный изучающий взгляд не могли скрыть даже выглядевшие глупо очки в дурацкой оправе.<br/>
— А, это? — правильно истолковала его изумление девушка. — Это мой кузен, Ка... Кларк Кент, он не такой страшный, каким кажется. Итак, как нам найти Орихару...<br/>
— Иииизааайяаааа!!! — раздался зычный вопль неподалеку.<br/>
Похоже, эта девушка не единственная жаждала найти информатора. Шизуо Хейваджима тоже очень хотел увидеть своего заклятого врага.<br/>
— Правильно, Изая, — обрадовалась блондинка. — Похоже, тот мужчина знает!<br/>
— Кара, я бы не советовал... — попытался было ее остановить Кларк, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение.<br/>
Микадо ошарашено смотрел, как хрупкая девушка, перескакивая с одного осколка асфальта на другой, подбирается к гневно бушующему экс-бармену. Тот как раз заканчивал разбираться с шайкой каких-то недоумков, которым шустрый информатор за небольшую плату предложил позлить сильнейшего человека в Икебукуро.<br/>
Хрясь! — приложил мордой об асфальт последнего из бандитов разъяренный Шизуо.<br/>
— Извините пожалуйста. — Вежливый девичий голос заставил вышибалу оглянуться. — Можно задать вам один вопрос?<br/>
Хрясь! Похоже, хулиган сломал себе ещё пару костей.<br/>
— Не подскажете, где мне найти Орихару Изаю? — спросила Кара, удивительно легко балансируя на краю торчащей балки, рядом с Хейваджимой.<br/>
Проревев яростно несколько междометий, Шизуо швырнул несчастного бандита, стократно пожалевшего о своих действиях, и замахнулся на девушку.<br/>
И огрёб по челюсти прежде, чем успел ударить.</p><p>— ...а ещё они не понимают моего простого стремления заработать! — Изая взмахом руки изящно переставил шахматную фигуру, при этом чуть не зацепив фигуры своего оппонента в порыве вдохновения и коварства.<br/>
— Ох, они умеют надоедать. — Задумавшись над ходом игры, Лекс Лютор поддерживал беседу.<br/>
— Я Вас так понимаю! — заулыбался Изая, прикидывая дальнейшее развитие событий.<br/>
— Нет, не понимаете, — вздохнул Лекс, вспоминая о своих героических противниках.<br/>
— Прекрасно понимаю! — возмутился Изая. — У нас в Икебукуро полно сумасшедших! Меня вообще преследует псих в костюме бармена, которого считают самым сильным в Икебукуро!<br/>
— Нет, Вы не понимаете! — в свою очередь оскорбился Лекс. — Твой псих хотя бы в костюме бармена, а не с красными трусами поверх синего трико! И в моем случае это целое семейство сверх-сильных инопланетян!<br/>
— Зато у нас есть настоящий байкер без головы! — азартно начал спорить Орихара, надеясь заодно выманить из собеседника побольше информации.<br/>
— Ну, про байкера без головы — это уже слишком...! — закончить лысому злодею не дали.<br/>
Стена комнаты разлетелась вдребезги, после чего в комнату одновременно ворвались две растрепанные светловолосые фигуры.<br/>
— Иииизааайяаааа!!! — вопил взъерошенный и даже немного помятый Шизуо.<br/>
— Лекс Лютор! — чуть ли не радостно закричала светловолосая девушка, паря в двадцати сантиметрах над полом.<br/>
Стоявший в это время за углом Микадо судорожно думал, что сумасшедших в Икебукуро прибавилось.</p><p>— Кхм... Я прошу прощения за свою кузину.<br/>
Кларк искренне сожалел, что поддался уговорам съездить в отпуск в Токио. И жалел, что взял свою кузину с собой.<br/>
— Ничего, ничего, — радостно улыбался Орихара, мысленно прикидывая стоимость причинённого ущерба. — Мы обсудим финансовый вопрос с господином Лютором. Ведь это из-за него вышло недопонимание, верно?<br/>
— Можно и так сказать. — Лекс в это время брал лед у Намиэ, чтобы приложить к синяку на скуле — Кара била в челюсть не сомневаясь.<br/>
— Да я бы тоже охотно тебе морду начистил, — прорычал с трудом успокоенный Шизуо, стоявший возле разбитого окна. — Кара, сигаретку?<br/>
— Не учи Кару плохому! — тут же вступился Супермэн за свою кузину, оттаскивая её за ручку от криминального элемента. — Это вредно для здоровья.<br/>
— Да что ей, Супергерл, сделается, — фыркнул прослушавший двадцатиминутную лекцию о супер-семейке Шизуо. — С какой вообще стати она решила искать эту блоху?<br/>
— Ну, сначала я попросила очаровательную девушку на чёрном мотоцикле нас подвезти, — начала повествование издалека Кара Зор-Эл. — У неё был восхитительный шлем, правда? С ушками — похоже, здесь это модно! И когда она подвезла нас до Икебукуро, я спросила, кто знает всё о том, где тут можно отдохнуть и развлечься. А байкерша напечатала быстренько — Орихара Изая, информатор. Вот мы и решили искать!<br/>
— С другой стороны, нашли, кого слушать, — осуждающе покачал головой Супермэн. — У нее под шлемом-то головы не было, откуда ей знать...<br/>
— Вот! — торжествующе завопил Изая, с легкостью перейдя с формального общения на дружески-издевательское. — А ты мне не верил! Я же говорил, что Сэлти — байкер без головы!<br/>
— Хватит орать, блоха! — обняв ближайший холодильник, Хейваджима Шизуо отправился воевать с насекомыми.<br/>
— Так его, так! — азартно подбадривала Кара. — Сейчас помогу!<br/>
— Кара, стой! — понимая, что его слова никто не слышит, Супермэн уже перестал пытаться контролировать действия своей милой кузины. — Вот за что мне это?<br/>
— Чувствую, в кои-то веки мы солидарны? — Лекс Лютор задумчиво посмотрел на стол с шахматами. — Сыграем?<br/>
— Пожалуй, воздержусь... — вздохнул Кларк Кент, — Мне ещё с последствиями разбираться.<br/>
В поле зрения резко возник Изая.<br/>
— Время перевернуть шахматную доску! — сообщил он весело и ехидно засмеялся, сбегая в неизвестном направлении.<br/>
В следующий момент на том месте, где он находился, оказался тяжеленный стол.<br/>
Жизнь шла своим чередом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>